Brother in Arms
by symmetryfreak88
Summary: In a past life, Louis Harvey was a soldier, fighting for his country during World War II. After falling in battle, he came back as a spirit of water. Still plagued by the memories, he wanders the earth, trying to learn to control his new abilities. Jack Frost is now known as the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter. However, will he have the will to help Louis let go?
1. Prologue

A single moment is all it takes to change a man's life; Louis Harvey found that out the hard way. He had a decent life, as far as he could remember. That is, before the United States joined the second world war.

December 8th, 1941 was the date in which America officially declared war on the Axis Powers. It was a blur to him, but he remembered being one of the many men to be drafted into the U.S. Army. He, just being eighteen at the time, figured that this was the right decision. It was wise to fight for his country, right?

His days of training and being on the battlefield are a blur to him, but he remembers the will he had to survive. The will to keep pushing until the war was finally over so he could be with his family. He'd always keep the ones he loved most in the back of his mind.

The day was June 6th, 1944. Omaha Beach. He sat in a boat with many other soldiers, young and old, some becoming seasick as the boat rocked back and forth. The young man swallowed his uneasiness as his commander barked orders to him and the other men. The men didn't even have time to get out before waves of bullets came for them.

The remainder of the men jumped out of the boat, all of them feeling the weight of their gear sinking their bodies. Louis managed to reach the surface, making his way toward the beach as bullets and bombs showered the area, killing many and leaving few uninjured.

He had barely reached the shore before hearing a bomb near him; it wasn't close enough to hurt him, but he couldn't hear a thing. He watched the horrors before him: fire, landmines, blood, limbs torn from other soldiers. His commander was giving orders comrade was screaming at him to get moving. They were suddenly advancing onto the beach.

Even being used to them, the sight of mangled, bloody bodies still made Louis cringe. Their cries of pain rang in his ears, and it made him want to crawl into a hole and bawl. However, he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't help them. They would be lucky if they lived.

He dropped to the ground as another bomb was struck, taking cover behind some of the bodies that were thrown about. Fear raced through him. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He thought about his family again. His parents, his brothers, his girlfriend. He began to advance again.

He looked over at his comrade, who was focused on advancing to the wall and almost dragging another injured soldier. He got down as more bullets came down on them. Louis crawled over, trying to help him when he saw something. Standing up, he quickly shoved the two men as far as he could.

_Then it hit him; the bomb that he had only seen almost a split second before it detonated. _

His body was sprawled out into the sand, blood from his now missing right leg and bullet-filled body leaking out. He didn't know what other parts of him where either still on his body or thrown out onto the beach. He only felt pain, as his vision started to become hazy. He saw shadows come towards him, seemingly trying to stop the blood to no avail.

He could faintly see his comrade by him, tears running down his cheeks. He could barely read his lips, pleading with him to keep his eyes open, and that he was going to make it. Though, Louis knew better; he knew he was going to die, and was willing to accept death with open arms.. Louis saw his life flash before him, before everything went black.

* * *

When he had awoken, he hadn't been sure of what to do. Was he really dead? Had he just blacked out? The moon shone brightly in the seemingly pitch black night, seeming to make a path to somewhere. Louis looked around; he was still in Omaha. Where were the others?

He looked to the path again. Maybe this path would lead him somewhere significant. He pulled himself up on one of the many markers on the beach, and began to hop down the path on one leg.

It had been morning before Louis realized where he was. Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virginia. He looked around in confusion, before he saw familiar faces. He hobbled over, about to say something to one of the women.

He hadn't even produce any words before he felt the woman go _through _him. With hesitation, he turned around to the many graves now being occupied. He felt his heart sink when he saw his name on one of the stones, and stared at the closed casket.

Louis stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity, before letting out a cry of mixed emotions as he fell, not having the strength to stand on one leg alone anymore. Tears streamed down his face. He felt so many things then: anguish, rage, helplessness. Why did he have to suffer the rest of his afterlife like this? Why was he brought back?

Louis's gaze fell upon a nearby object beside him: a tall, skinny branch from the tree above him. he reached for it, using it and the strength he had to pull himself up. Once getting used to it, he began to hobble away from the cemetery.

The Moon had told him that he was a spirit of water, but Louis hadn't the slightest idea as to how to _try_ to do anything. It was then he realized something: it was raining; his emotions had distracted him from what was happening around him. As time passed, the rain calmed as he did. Both he and the Moon knew that it would take time for him to control this new 'gift' of his. However, one thought stuck with Louis: if this were his fate in the Afterlife, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a frigid December day, fresh snow blanketed the ground and flurried down into Burgess. Children happily played outside the Bennett house, bundled in layers of warm clothing as they battled with snowballs alongside the winter spirit.

"Should we engage now?" the young boy whispered to Jack, who was crouched beside him behind a snow fort.

"Almost," replied Jack, as he strategically waited for the right time. "Three...two...one...now!" On his count, Jamie and his friends fired a tide of snowballs at the opposite snow fort. Within minutes, the fleet had successfully taken down the enemy as they children cheered with glee.

* * *

Louis stood a safe distance away, leaning on his staff-like branch as he watched the events. He chuckled to himself; the children's game reminded him of vague memories of his childhood. He studied the oldest of the group, knowing quite well that he was different. Was he like him, perhaps? If so, why could the other be seen, if not him? He sighed, deciding not to dwell on the matter as he turned away, already disappearing when the other glanced his way.

He wandered for few days or so, seeing the spirit bring in more snow onto the land. It didn't take him long to figure out who he was. However, he never allowed himself to come out or attract any attention. Not until the other presented himself.

Louis found himself outside the fence of a house in New York, sitting on a hard pile of snow. The white substance around him seemed to glisten like diamonds under the moonlight as he studied it. He took handfuls of it, creating a tiny snowman; he smiled lightly as he used the sticks and leaves underneath to make features.

"It looks good." a voice complimented the snowman. Louis looked up, seeing the boy that he'd seen everywhere this winter: Jack Frost. He looked down at him from behind the fence, and Louis could now see that he looked no older than he.

"Thanks, I guess." Louis mumbled in response as he pulled himself up.. "You're Jack Frost, then?"

"Yeah." he replied in slight surprise, "I didn't realize anyone else had heard of me." he laughed, flying on top of the fence. "What's your name?"

"Louis. Louis Harvey."

The Guardian began to say something else to the young man before him, until he saw his full figure. He hadn't seen it in the dark when behind the fence. Jack looked down to see that the other was missing a leg, the stub wrapped in bandages. He took a moment to study his clothing; he was dressed in a uniform. He didn't say anything for a brief moment.

Louis noticed his gawking, and quietly sighed. "It's a long story." he muttered vaguely. He really didn't want to explain his predicament in full detail, much less to someone he just met. The other nodded, not pressing any further. They idly chatted for some time, before Jack realized he had to get back to the others.

"Wait a sec," Jack muttered, "How are you able to see me?" he hadn't thought to ask that through their entire encounter until then.

"I'm like you, in some ways." Louis merely responded, before turning away to leave. "Not a lot of people can see us, but we see each other just fine."

"What are you getting at?" Jack asked, reluctant to let the other leave in such a hurry. He heard the other sigh.

"If you really want to know," Louis confessed, "Go to Arlington Cemetery. You'll figure it out." with that, he left.


	3. Chapter 2

Jack flew into North's workshop, the sounds of grumbling Yetis and other machinery at work echoing throughout. As this was expected on any day, these times were far more buisier; Christmas was just around the corner. He understood North would be under tremendous pressure this time of year, so he snuck past the workers, into North's study.

"Now, about that cemetery…" Jack thought aloud, scanning the large bookshelves that occupied the room. It wasn't that he didn't know of Arlington; he had passed by countless times. The thing that bothered him was the way Louis said it.

"_Go to Arlington Cemetery. You'll figure it out."_

His voice rang out in Jack's thoughts; he had noticed the somber tone in Louis's voice as he instructed him. Did he have some sort of ties to the place? Jack continued to search, grabbing whatever seemed like it would give some information.

He froze when he heard footsteps echo throughout the area; he could recognize them from anywhere. He kept quiet, careful not to give away his presence. The shadow of a large man stretched onto the floor, as Jack hid behind one of the bookshelves. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw the shadow start to disappear.

Jack suddenly acknowledged the book that was beginning to break from his grasp. He tried to keep hold of it, but his efforts were in vain. The book hit the book with a loud bang, reverberating throughout the space. A hearty laugh was heard next.

"I know you're there. Come on out!" North called out. Reluctantly, Jack showed himself, picking up the book he dropped and setting it at the top of the pile in his arms. North laughed again, beckoning the other to come closer. "What are you doing in here, Jack? If you wanted in here, you could have asked."

"You're busy this time of year." Jack pointed out to him, shrugging. "I figured I'd come in, borrow something and return it right back!"

North glanced down at the Winter spirit suspiciously, crossing his arms. He really didn't like the sound of Jack taking anything he shouldn't. "And what did you want to 'borrow?'"

"Hey, you know I wouldn't steal anything!" Jack exclaimed. _Probably. _He told him about the other spirit and how he mentioned Arlington.

"Arlington?" North questioned, "That's where veterans from previous wars were buried."

"I know." Jack stated, as he gingerly wiped the dust off the old war book. "I just want to see if there's anything on this guy. Who he was, and what war he fought in and when he...you know."

North nodded, allowing him to search through anything he'd like as long as he out things back. Jack searched through a mountain of books on previous wars, attempting to find some answer.

_Books. Research. Not my thing. _Jack thought, tempted to give it all up. That was, until he finally found a book that might give him a sign.

_World War Two, huh? _He opened the book, flipping through unimportant pages until he found an article, with a list of the soldiers that fought. He scanned through the many names, before finding the one he was looking for.

_Jackpot! _His smile faltered as he read the information presented to him.

_**Louis J. Harvey**_

_**Born February 16th, 1923**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Killed in battle on June 6th, 1944**_

_**Omaha Beach**_

Jack closed the book, slumping I to a nearby chair as it hit him. This guy was just older than him when he died; he died fighting for everything he had. His family, rights, his country. Hell, he'd even lost his leg for it all. It seemed like forever before Jack finally got up and flew away from the workshop before anyone else came in.

* * *

Jack landed soundlessly onto the cemetery ground, surveying the graves before him. _Louis.. Louis Harvey, _he thought, as he walked through the aisles of headstones in search of the grave he was looking for.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the young boy sitting on one headstone; his headstone. He looked up at Jack, and they stared at each other for some time; the rain began to fall slowly.

"So, now you know." Louis finally said, holding back any tears to come.

It was then that Jack finally remembered that day; the day he passed by that beach, where blood was spilled and bullets rang out for what seemed like miles. He finally remembered seeing both fear and determination in that boy's eyes. He remembered the content Louis had for dying.

Jack cautiously walked closer to him, giving a look of sympathy.

"Look," Jack mumbled, "I know you fought hard that day; you fought with everything you had. Thank you for that." He paused, "...But it's over now. I know it's not easy to just let it go, but moving on is the only option. Manny chose you for a reason."

It was then that Jack noticed that Louis was crying; Louis nodded to him, and the two sat in the tree, watching flakes of snow fall on the headstones.


End file.
